


No More Blue Christmas'

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran's not feeling up to the season with Shinichi no where in sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Blue Christmas'

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Detective Conan or its characters.

**No More Blue Christmas'**

The snowy weather did nothing to really improve Ran's mood. Tomorrow was Christmas, and Shinichi was still no where to be found. She always missed him, but given that tomorrow was a major romantic holiday, she was missing him a little more than usual. Not that she was actually dating Shinichi at this point, but still, they did typically exchange Christmas presents. Ran had even picked something out for him again this year even though she knew it was unlikely that she'd see him.

As a rule, they never got each other something too fancy or extravagant, but really, it was the thought that counted. Ran had found a first edition of _A Study in Scarlet_ a few months ago had immediately bought it for Shinichi. It was currently sitting all wrapped and ready on Ran's desk. She sighed again as she looked out the window. It had been almost a month since she had last heard from Shinichi. She hoped he was doing all right. Over the past few months he had sounded more and more tired and harassed over the phone. And it didn't really help that her main distraction from Shinichi's absence had disappeared two months ago.

Ran sighed and leaned her forehead against the window. Conan had gone back to live with his parents just two months ago, and Ran found herself missing the small boy more than she had expected. Sometimes it felt like all she did was wait for people to come back to her without knowing if they ever would. She sighed again and closed her eyes.

Before Ran could fall into more melancholy thoughts, the doorbell rang. Ran pushed away from the window and went to answer it. She froze in the open doorway. Shinichi smiled at her.

"Hey."

Ran didn't even think; she just threw herself at her friend. Shinichi hugged her back, and Ran had to bite back tears. Shinichi was saying something, but she wasn't paying that much attention.

"…long story, but at least it's all over now. I'm back for good."

She looked up at that. "You're not leaving again?"

Shinichi shook his head and smiled. "No. So, why don't you let me take you out to dinner, and I'll try to explain. And if I'm lucky, you won't kill me at the end."

Ran laughed and kissed his cheek. "Let me get my coat."


End file.
